Comment dire 'je t'aime'
by Mina77
Summary: Une vieille histoire que je viens de retrouver. C'est du Naya/Heather mais bien sur leur vie ne m'appartient pas. Naya aime Heather qui est avec Taylor. Taylor veut faire sortir Naya de leur vie et il y arrive. Presque.
1. Chapter 1

Heather & Naya.

Heather arriva au décor de la salle du Glee club avec un peu de l'avance, elle fut donc surprise d'y découvrir quelqu'un d'autre. Sa surprise se transforma en un énorme sourire quand elle reconnu Naya. Cette dernière se servait de plusieurs chaises pour se faire un lit et semblait endormie. Elle était sortie la veille avec Léa et Dianna et apparemment, elles s'étaient mis une misère pas possible. Les garçons avaient été obligé de venir les chercher car elles ne pouvaient pas prendre leur voiture et Heather s'était un peu énervée après Naya quand elle l'avait vu arriver à sa caravane complètement déchirée. Mais maintenant elle voulait se faire pardonner de lui avoir crier dessus. Elle s'assit par terre à côté de son amie et lui caressa le visage. Après cinq minutes, un sourire apparu sur le visage de la brune.

-Je voudrai me réveiller comme ça tous les matins, marmonna t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir engueulé hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin.

-Non, tu as bien fais. Y'a une limite entre faire la fête et faire n'importe quoi. Heureusement que tu es là, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

-Je serai toujours là tu le sais.

Naya ouvrit finalement les yeux et posa son regard sur sa meilleure amie. Comme elle aimait cette femme! Cela devrait être interdit d'aimer à ce point tout en sachant qu'on ne pouvait rien attendre de cet amour. Parce qu'après tout, il y avait Taylor... Alors Heather et elle avaient beau être proches, elle n'aurait jamais ce qu'il avait. Heather n'avait pas arrêté ses caresses et elle sourit à Naya. La blonde était totalement sous le charme de la jeune femme mais elle refusait de penser que cela pouvait être autre chose qu'une profonde amitié. Elle s'était déjà dis que, peut-être, elle était amoureuse de sa meilleure amie mais elle refusait de blesser Taylor.

-Hello les filles! brailla Mark en entrant.

Naya gémit aussitôt en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Elle avait une sacrée gueule de bois et l'autre débile ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de lui crier dans les oreilles. Heather fusilla l'acteur du regard. Il pouvait faire attention non? Leurs amis arrivèrent ensuite puis finalement Ryan. Naya se redressa tant bien que mal et mit ses lunettes de soleil. Dianna et Léa étaient assises à côté d'elle, elles aussi avaient leurs lunettes sur le nez pour cacher leurs cernes.

-Je vois que certains d'entre vous ont déjà commencé à fêter notre break de milieu de saison, déclara Ryan avec un petit sourire.

Léa, qui était la moins dévergondée des trois, devint rouge tandis que Naya et Dianna jouaient les innocentes. Leurs amis éclatèrent de rire et Ryan reprit.

-Le dernier épisode de la mi-saison est diffusé ce soir. Cela fait un moment que je vous traine à travers tout le pays pour les interview, les awards et autres. Donc, bonne nouvelle: vous êtes en vacances!

Des exclamations de joie éclatèrent dans toute la pièce mais Léa, Dianna et Naya se bouchèrent les oreilles en faisant des grimaces tout à fait comiques.

-On se retrouve ici dans trois semaines pour la suite du tournage. N'obliez pas de revenir! s'exclama Ryan.

Mais les acteurs ne l'écoutaient plus, ils étaient déjà entrain d'organiser leurs sorties et leur possible voyage en Irlande. En effet, Damian les avait invité à venir passer quelques jours dans son pays et ils étaient tous pressés de s'y rendre. Ils fixèrent le voyage à leur dernière semaine de vacances car pour le moment, chacun voulait retrouver ses proches. Naya eut un pincement au coeur: Heather allait sûrement retrouver Taylor, ce qui voulait dire qu'elles n'allaient pas se voir pendant un moment.

-Hey Nay! Pourquoi tu fais la gueule? s'exclama Mark qui avait déjà prévu de faire la tournée des bars cette nuit.

-Arrête de brailler espèce de babouin décérébré! Je fais la gueule parce que j'ai une gueule de bois pas croyable!

-Moi je crois surtout que c'est parce que Heather va passer toute une semaine loin de toi, avec son copain... susurra Chris qui avait compris depuis le début ce qu'il se passait entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-Ta gueule Chris!

Mais Naya ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard triste à Heather qui s'amusait à danser avec Harry. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elles se connaissaient et autant de temps que Naya n'avait pas eu de petit ami. Elle avait couché quelques fois avec Mark mais c'était surtout pour garder la forme. Elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, tout son amour allait à Heather qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte. La blonde sentit le regard de Naya sur elle alors elle se tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle s'approcha d'elle en sautillant.

-Hey, ça te dit une soirée film-pop corn ce soir? demanda Heather à son amie.

Naya était plus que ravie que la jeune femme pense d'abord à passer le début de ses vacances avec elle plutôt qu'avec son imbécile de petit ami.

-Avec plaisir. Tu viens à mon appart'? Je me sens pas de conduire...

-Pas de problème, j'amène le pop corn, choisis le film.

-Ca marche.

Heather lui fit un grand sourire et s'en alla. Naya avait toujours un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage mais elle le cacha bien vite quand elle vit que Mark et Chris la regardaient en se moquant d'elle.

Taylor n'en revenait pas. Sa copine était en vacances et la première chose qu'elle faisait c'était s'organiser une soirée avec cette salope de Naya Rivera! Heather lui avait promis de passer les deux semaines suivantes avec lui mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle le laisserait tomber dès que cette putain de garce lui demanderait de venir la voir. Et le pire c'était que Heather ne se rendait même pas compte que Naya était dingue d'elle! Parfois il se demandait si elle n'était pas aussi stupide que son personnage dans Glee.

''Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je ne laisserai pas cette fille se mettre entre Heather et moi.''

Quand Heather arriva chez Naya vers vingt heures, elle ne frappa même pas et entra directement. Elle faisait un peu la tête mais elle ne voulait pas que quoique se soit vienne gâcher sa soirée avec sa meilleure amie.

-Hey pretty girl! s'exclama Naya en l'entendant entrer.

-Salut toi! Tu as l'air plus en forme que ce matin.

-Ouais j'ai dormi tout l'aprem donc... oula qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Et ne me dis pas rien, je te connais Heather!

-Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste Taylor qui a mal réagi quand je lui ai dis que je passais la soirée avec toi.

Naya faillit se mettre en colère. Taylor bien sur! Il fallait toujours qu'il fasse la gueule dès que Heather et elle voulaient se voir. Naya avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où sa meilleure amie avait du annuler au dernier moment une de leur sortie à cause de Taylor qui lui faisait une crise de jalousie. Naya décida de jouer la carte de la diplomatie. De toute façon elle était fatiguée de se battre: Heather ne quitterait jamais Taylor pour être avec elle.

-Tu devrais peut-être le rejoindre alors. Il risque de t'en vouloir.

-Ca va pas non? Qu'il fasse la gueule si ça lui fait plaisir, moi je veux te voir. J'en ai marre que nos seuls moments ensemble soient lors des tournages. J'ai l'impression que notre amitié n'existe pas en dehors de la série.

Heather n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de se confier de la sorte à son amie. Naya quand à elle n'en revenait pas: comment Heather avait pu en arriver à penser une chose pareille? La brune s'approcha de son amie et la serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

-Je t'interdis de penser ça Heather. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, je ne veux pas que tu doutes de ça une seule seconde, c'est clair?

Heather lui sourit, plus que ravie. C'était dans des moments comme celui là qu'elle se voyait embrasser Naya sans se soucier de quoique se soit. Cette dernière, sentant que la discussion prenait une tournure qu'elle ne voulait pas gérer, prit le pop corn des mains de Heather et sortit un saladier. Elle laissa son amie le mettre dedans pendant qu'elle même sortait des bières du frigo.

-J'ai choisi un film d'horreur, connais?

-Euh non, mais tant mieux. Y'aura l'effet de surprise comme ça, déclara Heather en souriant, et si j'ai peur, tu seras là pour me réconforter.

Naya lui sourit et se détourna d'elle. Elle se demandait parfois si elle ne ferait pas mieux de dire à Heather qu'elle était raide dingue d'elle, pour que la blonde se comporte moins comme une petite amie et plus comme une amie tout court. Naya s'engueula mentalement: le comportement d'Heather était tout à fait normal, c'était ses sentiments à elle qui n'étaient pas corrects. Elle alla dans le salon et lança le DVD pendant que Heather s'installait sur le canapé. Naya s'assit sur le côté opposé mais la blonde la regarda de travers.

-Qu'est-ce que ce que tu fais? s'exclama t-elle, j'ai besoin de toi pour ne pas avoir peur!

Heather s'approcha de son amie et s'installa contre elle. Elle soupira d'aise tandis que Naya essayait de calmer les battements de son coeur. Elle ne se sentait bien que dans les bras de la blonde mais elle devait se faire une raison, elles ne seraient jamais ensemble.

Le film n'était pas vraiment terrifiant du point de vue de Naya mais elle appréciait chaque moment de suspens, quand Heather se tendait et se rapprochait d'elle. Elles avaient déjà descendu quelques bières et Naya sentait qu'elle n'avait plus les idées tout à fait claires. Le film se termina et Heather soupira de soulagement. Elle détestait les films d'horreur, mais ça allait quand elle les regardait avec Naya.

-Nul, j'ai même pas eu peur, déclara t-elle.

-Ben voyons! Je t'ai senti sursauté au moins vingt fois pendant le film! rétorqua la brune.

-Bon, d'accord. J'ai eu un peu peur.

Heather essaya de se lever. Les bières lui avaient donné envie d'aller aux toilettes mais elles lui avaient aussi donné le tourni. Elle faillit partir à la renverse mais Naya se leva et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur sa magnifique table en verre. Leur proximité les fit dessaouler immédiatement. Heather étant plus grande qu'elle, Naya était obligée de lever la tête pour la regarder. La blonde ne s'était jamais autant sentie à sa place qu'à cet instant, dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Quand elle sentit les lèvres de la brune sur les siennes, elle commença par répondre au baiser. Puis elle pensa à Taylor et repoussa doucement Naya. Celle-ci était un peu confuse.

-Heather je suis désolée je...

-Je vais m'en aller maintenant Nay.

-Non s'il te plait attend, je peux t'expliquer!

-Je crois que c'est assez clair. Je vais te laisser seule pour que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux.

Naya ne comprenait pas bien ce qui était entrain de se passer. Heather aurait du être énervée ou choquée mais pas calme comme ça!

-Comment ça ce que je veux?

-Je t'aime Naya, je t'aime vraiment. Mais j'ai Taylor et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je ne peux t'offrir que mon amitié, à toi de décider si ça te suffit.

Heather récupéra ses affaires et quitta l'appartement. Naya n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, toujours sous le choc. Elle avait déjà imaginé des millions de fois le moment où elle embrasserait Heather pour la première fois mais jamais, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que ça se passerait de cette façon. Elle tomba à genou quand elle se rendit compte que son amie lui avait en quelque sorte posé un ultimatum. Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début de cette relation bizarre. Elle prit son téléphone et appela la seule personne qui pourrai l'aider en cet instant.

-Non mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est Nay?

-Dianna...

-Bouge pas, ordonna la blonde qui avait senti le désespoir de son amie, t'es où?

-Chez moi.

-J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Dianna coupa le téléphone et regarda le corps parfait de la beauté allongée dans son lit. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-Désolée Léa, une urgence.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu vas être dans cinq minutes chez Naya, étant donné que tu habites à l'exact opposé de son appart', mais je viens avec toi. Elles me désespèrent elle et Heather.

-Allons-y alors.

Dianna et Léa entrèrent directement chez leur amie car celle-ci ne répondait pas aux coups frappés à sa porte. Les deux amantes se regardèrent, inquiètes. Elle trouvèrent Naya allongée sur son canapé. Elle tenait contre elle une bouteille, vide, de vodka mais elle était encore consciente.

-Tu avais dis cinq minutes mais j'ai eu le temps de finir cette bouteille donc tu as menti. C'est bizarre, t'es tellement tout le temps avec Léa que je la vois à côté de toi alors qu'elle doit être dans son lit à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je suis bien là ma belle, assura Léa, mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé et replaça quelques mèches de cheveux. Dianna lui enleva le cadavre de bouteille et alla chercher une serviette qu'elle humidifia. Naya allait se taper une sacrée gueule de bois le lendemain, autant limiter les dégâts dès maintenant.

-J'ai embrassé Heather, avoua Naya.

-Holy crap, Nay! Je t'avais dis d'y aller doucement! s'exclama Dianna.

-Je l'ai pas fais exprès, ça s'est fait comme ça...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? demanda Léa en lançant un regard de reproche à Dianna.

-En gros, elle m'a demandé de choisir entre son amitié ou rien... Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait...

En repensant aux mots de son amie, Naya fondit en larmes et Dianne se dépêcha de venir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle la berça comme un enfant tandis que Léa chantait doucement. Naya finit par se calmer et remercia ses amies avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? lui demanda Dianna, est-ce que tu te sens capable de te satisfaire uniquement de son amitié?

-C'est ce que je fais depuis trois ans bientôt non? Je ne pourrai pas supporter de la perdre pour de bon.

-Ok, alors voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas te coucher, tu dors ou au moins tu te reposes toute la journée demain et...

-Ouais parce que deux cuites d'affilées, ça fait beaucoup! remarqua Léa.

Dianne la fusilla du regard et continua.

-Et demain soir tu lui parles. Facile non?

-Oui, merci les filles. D'être venues et de m'avoir aidé.

-De rien, on est là pour ça. Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller?

-Bien sur. Filez maintenant, j'ai le sentiment que vous aviez des choses plus intéressantes à faire, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ses deux amies rougirent et après l'avoir embrassé chacune sur une joue, elles la laissèrent se reposer. Elle en aurait bien besoin pour affronter Heather le lendemain.

Heather avait été soulagé de voir que Taylor ne l'avait pas attendu pour se coucher. Elle n'aurait ainsi pas besoin de s'expliquer à propos de ses yeux rouges et de son maquillage qui avait coulé. Elle avait pleuré, beaucoup pleuré, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était certaine d'être amoureuse de Taylor. Il avait été là pour elle après le décès de son père et elle lui devait beaucoup. Il était son premier véritable amour. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour Naya était... tout simplement plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans le passé. La brune était belle, intelligente et drôle mais ce que Heather préférait chez elle, c'était sa façon de danser. Quand Naya Rivera dansait, plus rien n'existait autour d'elle et Heather se sentait comme la proie d'un prédateur trèèèèès dangereux. Grâce à Naya, elle se sentait belle et désirée. Elle soupira. Le sommeil allait être long à venir.

Taylor était assis à la table de l'appartement de Heather. Il avait décidé de passer à l'action la veille. Il ne dormait pas quand sa petite amie était rentrée et il l'avait entendu bouger et soupirer une bonne partie de la nuit. Il était persuadée que l'autre pétasse avait tenté quelque chose avec Heather et cette idée lui donnait envie de tout casser. Il voulu parler quand il vit la jeune femme sortir de sa chambre mais elle le devança.

-Faut que je te parle de quelque chose Taylor.

-Bien sur, je t'écoute, dit-il gentiment.

C'était parfait. Elle allait lancer le sujet sans qu'il ait besoin de le faire. Son mensonge passerait beaucoup mieux comme ça.

-Hier soir j'étais chez Naya et on... on a un peu bu, juste deux trois bières tu vois. Et je... enfin elle m'a embrassé...

Taylor jubilait. C'était génial! Cette petite conne de Naya lui facilitait largement la tâche! Il s'empêcha d'éclater de rire et prit un air grave.

-Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait Tay!

-Je ne t'en veux pas chérie. Je me demande juste quand Naya va arrêter son petit jeu...

-De quoi tu parles? s'étonna Heather inquiète.

-Et bien... elle et moi avons échangé nos numéros de portable il y a quelques mois, lors d'une soirée. Et depuis elle... Je sais pas si je dois te le dire!

Il jouait son rôle à la perfection, Heather n'y voyait que du feu!

-Dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Elle... elle m'envoit de temps en temps des messages, comment dire... un peu pervers.

-Je ne te crois pas. Naya ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, rétorqua Heather.

-Je ne voulais pas y croire non plus quand j'ai reçu le premier! Mais c'est la vérité, pourquoi je te mentirais? Regarde, elle m'a envoyé celui là hier.

Taylor lui tendit son téléphone et Heather vit qu'il avait effectivement reçu un message de Naya hier soir, peu avant qu'elle-même n'arrive à l'appartement de son amie. Elle vérifia le numéro, c'était bien celui de la brune. Elle lut le message: ''Salut toi! Tu me manques tu sais... J'aimerai tellement que ce soit toi qui vienne me voir ce soir...''

Heather ne pouvait pas le croire, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Naya était incapable d'une telle chose. Elle jouait une salope dans Glee mais elle n'était pas une salope. Mais ce message...

-Je suis désolée Heather, je...

-Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça...

-Elle doit avoir une bonne raison, tenta Taylor qui avait envie de danser.

-Quelle raison peut-elle avoir de faire une chose pareille? Non, n'essaye pas de la défendre! C'est toi qui est au milieu de tout ça, tu ne devrais pas être de son côté!

-Je ne suis pas de son côté, je pense simplement que tu devrais en parler avec elle.

Heather hocha la tête et alla prendre sa douche. Taylor ne parvint par à retenir plus longtemps un large sourire. Tout fonctionnait comme il l'avait prévu. Naya ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et avec un peu de chance, Heather abandonnerait aussi la série, ne voulant pas pas avoir à travailler avec la brune. Il faudrait qu'il pense à donner un petit supplément au hacker qui avait piraté le portable de Naya.

Heather laissait l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau mais elle était incapable de bouger. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'impliquait la trahison de Naya. Depuis près de trois ans, Heather avait en quelque sorte organisé sa vie autour de celle de son amie. Qu'allait t-il se passer maintenant que ce n'était plus possible? Elle aurait aussi bien aimé comprendre pourquoi son amie l'avait embrassé la veille alors qu'elle voulait lui prendre son petit ami. Est-ce que Naya se moquait d'elle depuis le début? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et Heather se laissa glisser le long du mur de la douche. Ses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau qui coulait toujours. Elle aurait voulu que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Quand Naya se réveilla le même jour, il était dix-huit heures. Elle était complètement reposée même si elle se sentait encore un peu barbouillée. Elle alla prendre une douche, mangea rapidement et regarda finalement son téléphone. Un message d'encouragement de Dianna et Léa et un message de... Heather. Naya trouva cela étrange. Son amie lui avait pourtant fait comprendre que c'était à elle de s'expliquer maintenant. Elle lut le message et s'inquièta encore plus: ''Il faut qu'on parle.'' Jamais, jamais Heather ne lui avait envoyé un message aussi... aussi froid. Elle lui renvoya sa réponse: ''Tu m'inquiètes... Où veux-tu qu'on se retrouve?'' Naya se mit à tourner en rond dans son appartement. Elle avait un vrai mauvais pressentiment et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Son téléphone vibra et elle faillit le faire tomber dans sa précipitation. La réponse de la blonde fut encore plus inquiétante: ''Retrouve moi à ta caravane, maintenant.''

Quand Naya arriva aux studios, elle vit Heather l'attendre sur les marches de sa caravane. La blonde n'affichait aucune expression et Naya craignait de plus en plus la conversation à venir.

-Salut Heather, qu'est-ce que tu...

-Comment arrives-tu à me regarder dans les yeux?

-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Tu croyais vraiment que je ne découvrirai jamais la vérité?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait m'éclairer sur le sujet de notre conversation?

-Tu es vraiment une bonne actrice, remarqua Heather froidement, Taylor m'a parlé des sms.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne vois toujours pas.

Heather se leva, s'avança vers Naya et alla récupérer son téléphone dans sa poche de jean. Elle alla dans la boîte d'envoi et trouva le message.

-Je veux que tu m'expliques CA, informa la blonde calmement.

Naya récupéra son téléphone. Au début elle ne comprit pas. Elle avait effectivement le numéro de Taylor mais elle ne s'en était jamais servi! Elle finit par lire le message et comprit le fond du problème.

-Alors? Tu m'expliques?

-Tu ne vas quand même pas croire que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je crois? Le message sur le portable de Taylor provient bien de ton numéro, je retrouve le sms sur ton téléphone! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je crois!

-Je veux que tu crois en nos trois années d'amitié! Je ne t'ai jamais menti une seule fois en trois ans, j'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, pour les bonnes ou les mauvaises choses!

-Et pourtant, ce message n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination!

-Tu ne penses pas que peut-être...

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire Rivera, je te préviens...

-Nous sommes vraiment très proches toutes les deux et tout le monde est au courant que je suis bisexuelle. Peut-être que Taylor est jaloux et qu'il a voulu...

-Tu es entrain d'accuser mon petit ami d'avoir manigancer tout ça pour que ça m'amène à te détester et à ne plus vouloir te parler? Tu crois vraiment que je sortirai avec un mec capable d'une chose pareille?

-Je suis simplement entrain d'essayer de te convaincre que ce n'est pas moi qui ais envoyé ce message, je te le jure! Je t'aime Heather. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis notre première rencontre. Je préférerai mourir plutôt que de te faire du mal. Tu es heureuse avec Taylor, jamais je n'essayerai de casser ce qu'il y a entre vous deux.

-J'aimerai pouvoir te croire, vraiment. Mais tu ne peux pas m'expliquer ce sms... Je suis désolée mais c'est fini.

Naya ne voulait pas croire ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne réagit pas quand Heather s'en alla. Elle resta de longues minutes debout devant sa caravane, sans savoir quoi faire.

-Naya?

Son nom prononcé par Mark la ramena à la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule? demanda l'acteur.

Naya ne répondit pas et préféra s'enfuir. Elle était quasiment aveuglée par ses larmes mais elle démarra quand même sa voiture sans s'occuper de Mark qui l'appelait. Son esprit était totalement vide, elle n'arrivait pas à penser, tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était la douleur causée par l'abandon. La personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde était maintenant la personne qui la détestait le plus. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça. Elle arriva chez elle et sortit toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'elle possédait. Elle hésita puis récupéra tous les médicaments qu'elle pu trouver. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ça marche. Alors qu'elle allait entamer le whisky, elle reçut un message. Elle voulu l'ignorer mais elle en reçu deux autres à la suite. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran: Dianna, Léa, Amber et un dernier venait d'arriver de Jenna: ''J'ai pas tout compris mais d'après Heather tu vas faire une bêtise. Ne bouge pas de chez toi, j'arrive.'' Les quatres messages se ressemblaient. Alors comme ça Heather se souciait encore un peu de son sort? Dans tout les cas, elle n'avait plus ni le temps ni l'envie de se foutre en l'air. Elle était Naya Rivera merde! Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre comme ça! Heather voulait des preuves? Elle allait lui en donner. Mais elle voulait être tranquille, elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle se dépêcha de prendre quelques affaires et monta dans sa voiture. Aucune des filles n'étaient encore arrivées heureusement. Heather s'éloigna un peu de la ville et s'arrêta à un motel. Elle paya une chambre pour une semaine et donna un supplément pour être enregistrée sous un autre nom. Il était clair pour elle maintenant que Taylor l'avait piégé. Et bien il allait le regretter.

Cela faisait trois jours que Naya avait disparu et Léa n'en pouvait plus. Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour son amie et elle priait pour qu'elle n'ait pas fais de bêtises. Dianna passait tout son temps au téléphone, essayant d'avoir la moindre information de n'importe qui. Elles étaient allées voir la police mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Naya n'avait pas été enlevé et on ne pouvait pas parler de fugue puisqu'elle était largement majeure. Amber et Jenna avaient parcouru les grands axes de la ville avec des photos pour demander aux passants si ils avaient vu leur ami. Cela n'avait rien donné. Au début Léa en avait voulu à Heather, pensant que Naya lu avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait et que la blonde l'avait jeté un peu durement. Quand Heather les avait mise au courant de l'histoire, elle n'avait pas voulu le croire mais elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence.

Taylor ne comprenait pas. Son plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes et pourtant Heather et lui n'avaient pas retrouvé leur complicité. Pourtant sa petite amie aurait du être maintenant convaincu que la femme qu'elle adorait n'était qu'une salope! Même si c'était un mensonge! Et pourtant Heather n'avait jamais été aussi triste. En plus cette trainée de Naya avait encore fait des siennes et avait disparu! Taylor commençait à se demander si il n'aurait pas mieux fais d'éliminer la jeune femme...

Il s'engueula mentalement. Il était peut-être un salop mais il n'était pas un meurtrier.

Naya paya pour une deuxième semaine au môtel. Ce n'était vraiment rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait du débourser pour retrouver l'homme qui avait craqué son téléphone. Il lui avait fallu sept jours pour en arriver là, elle espérait que cela ne prendrait pas autant de temps de finir cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Elle arriva à l'addresse que lui avait indiqué son dernier informateur et sonna plusieurs fois. L'homme qui lui ouvrit sembla la reconnaître parce qu'il tenta immédiatement de refermer la porte. Naya la bloqua du pieds.

-Je ne viens pas vous casser la gueule ou vous dénoncer à la police. Je veux juste que vous m'aidiez. Je peux payer.

L'homme lui jeta un regard méfiant puis la laissa entrer. La maison était plutôt propre mais cela se voyait qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose? demanda t-il en se sortant une bière pour lui.

-Une bière, ce serait sympa.

Il en sortit une deuxième et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un canapé. Il lui tendit sa bouteille et s'assit dans un fauteuil face à elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Un certain Taylor vous a payé la semaine dernière pour que vous craquiez mon téléphone et l'utilisiez afin d'envoyer un sms douteux à ce même Taylor n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Comme je vous l'ais déjà dis, je ne suis pas là pour vous attirer des ennuis. Je veux simplement que vous m'aidiez à coincer ce salop. Vous me devez bien ça non?

L'homme ne répondit pas et Naya se demanda un instant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de l'envoyer chez les flics. Mais elle lui avait assuré qu'elle ne le ferait pas alors elle décida de jouer la carte des émotions.

-Vous savez qui je suis n'est-ce pas?

-Naya Rivera, vous jouez Santana Lopez dans Glee.

-Bien. La copine du connard qui vous a payé s'appelle Heather Morris. Elle joue Brittany. Tout comme Santana qui est amoureuse de Brittany dans la série, je suis totalement amoureuse de Heather. C'est pour ça que Taylor vous a fais faire ce job de merde. Ca a détruit ma vie de voir dans ses yeux à quel point elle me détestait quand elle a découvert le message. Vous voulez vivre avec ça sur la conscience?

Taylor redoutait les emmerdes. Pourquoi le hacker qu'il avait embauché voulait t-il le revoir alors que tout était réglé? Peut-être allait t-il simplement lui réclamer un supplément et ce serait vite réglé. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas plus grave. Il retrouva l'homme dans une chambre de môtel, un peu à l'écart de la ville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je croyais avoir été clair, je ne veux plus aucun contact entre nous!

-Je me suis rendu compte que la fille dont j'ai craqué le téléphone, Naya Rivera c'est ça?

-Oui c'est ça, et bien quoi?

-Et bien elle est célèbre non? C'est une actrice, elle doit gagner pas mal d'argent.

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-Je devrais peut-être aller la voir pour lui dire qui a voulu ruiner sa vie, elle m'offrirait sans doute une grosse récompense...

-Non! Naya ne doit pas savoir, et Heather non plus d'ailleurs! Combien pour ton silence?

-Pour l'instant rien. Mais je te tiens bonhomme alors ne tente pas de t'enfuir ou d'aller voir les flics, compris?

-Compris...

Taylor transpirait et avait très chaud. Il était réellement dans la merde! Il se dépêcha de quitter la chambre et monta dans sa voiture puis démarra.

Au même moment dans la chambre, Naya sortait de sa cachette, c'est à dire de sous le lit. Il lui fallait vraiment une bonne raison pour accepter de se rouler par terre de la sorte mais regagner la confiance de Heather était une excellente raison.

-Tu as réussi à tout enregistrer? lui demanda Rob.

-Normlement oui.

Elle appuya sur le bouton play du petit enregistreur et attendit fébrilement le début de l'enregistrement.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je croyais...''

Naya écouta avec soulagement toute la conversation. Il ne manquait rien, on entendait tout parfaitement bien. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant. Il était temps car elle commençait à vraiment souffrir de l'absence de Heather dans sa vie. Elle sortit une liasse de billets qu'elle tendit à Rob. Celui sourit et refusa.

-Je crois que tu as assez payé non? Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse avec Heather maintenant et aussi que Brittana ait une belle fin.

-Je peux rien te promettre mais je vais faire ce que je peux. J'aurai peut-être encore besoin de toi pour la touche finale.

-Aucun souci, appelle moi quand t'as besoin.

Naya retourna à son appartement pour la première fois depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle était contente de rentrer enfin. Mais elle devait maintenant réfléchir à la façon d'annoncer à Heather que son petit ami était un enculé. Elle envoya un message à Dianna, Léa, Amber, Jenna et Chris pour leur demander de venir à son appartement sans rien dire aux autres et surtout pas à Heather. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ses amis lui sautèrent dessus pour l'enlacer et l'engueuler.

-Ca va pas non? T'aurais pu prévenir!

-Mon Dieu, on a eu tellement peur...

-On pensait qu'on ne te reverrait jamais!

-Ca va maintenant, je suis de retour et je ne pars pas.

Elle leur demanda de s'asseoir et leur raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début.

A la fin du récit, Dianna parcourait l'appartement en braillant qu'elle allait tuer Taylor et Léa essayait de la calmer tandis que Jenna et Chris tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir Amber qui s'était décidé à aller lui arracher la tête à mains nues.

Naya leur laissa le temps de se calmer puis elle leur fit écouter l'enregistrement. Finalement, elle leur demanda ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Heather est heureuse avec Taylor après tout. Peut-être que je devrais simplement disparaître et la laisser vivre sa vie.

-Ca va pas non! aboya Dianna, la laisser vivre sa vie avec un mec qui fait un truc pareil? Faut lui arracher les couilles!

-Je crois qu'on a compris, la coupa Léa avec un regard noir, ce que Dianna essaye de dire c'est que tu ne peux pas laisser Heather avec un type comme Taylor. Ce qu'il a fait est vraiment dégueulasse.

-Et surtout, Heather n'est pas plus heureuse depuis que tu es partie, lui assura Chris, bien au contraire.

-C'est vrai, approuva Jenna, je l'ai vu une fois et elle faisait vraiment peur. Elle avait genre de grandes cernes et les yeux rouges, c'était horrible.

-Faut que j'aille la voir.

-Oui ce serait bien si tu veux éviter qu'elle se jette d'un pont, remarqua Dianna ce qui lui valu une belle claque derrière la tête de la part de Léa.

Cela faisait une semaine et quatre jours que Naya et Heather ne s'étaient ni vues ni parlées. La blonde pensait devenir folle d'ici quelques temps. Etre loin de sa meilleure amie lui avait fais comprendre à quel point elle était amoureuse d'elle. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, elle l'avait banni de sa vie et elle était persuadée que Naya ne voudrait jamais de ses excuses. Elle voyait bien que son état agaçait Taylor mais lui ne faisait aucun effort pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était vraiment pénible et lui avait même demandé de quitter Glee, prétextant que la série les avait éloigné. Le bruit de la sonette de l'entrée tira Heather des ses pensées. Taylor était particulièrement sur les nerfs depuis quelques jours alors elle préféra aller ouvrir plutôt que de laisser son pauvre visiteur seul avec un Taylor énervé. Mais celui-ci l'avait devancé et venait d'ouvrir la porte. Il la referma immédiatement en la claquant avec rage.

-Non mais ça va pas toi! hurla Heather, c'était qui?

-Personne, c'était une erreur, rétorqua t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En revanche elle reconnu parfaitement la jeune femme qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Elle passa à côté de Taylor et se jeta dans les bras de Naya qui n'attendait que ça. La brune enlaça son amie et la serra contre elle en inspirant profondément son parfum. Heather sourit. Cela lui avait tellement manqué! Naya la repoussa gentiment et lui présenta Rob.

-On peut entrer? demanda t-elle, il faut qu'on parle.

-Oui bien sur.

-Hors de question! répliqua Taylor.

Il n'avait rien dis pendant les retrouvailles mais il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ce qui allait se passer. Si Rob était là, c'est que Naya avait tout découvert et elle s'apprêtait à révéler la vérité à Heather. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive.

-Ne sois pas stupide Tay. Entrez, venez vous asseoir. Mon Dieu Naya, si tu savais comme je suis désolée!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Heather, ce n'est rien. Tout va bien maintenant.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien! Est-ce que tu as oublié le mal qu'elle a fait? s'exclama Taylor qui sentait que ça allait mal finir, pour lui en tout cas.

En voyant Heather hésiter, Rob se dit que c'était à son tour d'intervenir. Après tout, c'était sa faute si cette histoire avait mal tourné.

-Ta gueule Taylor, t'es rien qu'une merde alors tu la fermes et tu laisses les demoiselles discuter.

-Merci Rob. Heather, ce que je vais te dire sera dur à accepter mais tu dois me croire. Il y a une semaine et demi, quand tu m'as dis que tu ne voulait plus me voir, j'ai eu l'impression que toute ma vie s'effondrait. J'ai voulu me foutre en l'air et puis je me suis souvenue de qui j'étais. J'allais me battre pour que tu me crois. Je me suis donc rendue dans un môtel en dehors de la ville et j'ai fais des recherches.

-Des recherches sur quoi?

-Sur les gens capables de pirater des téléphones et qui en faisaient un commerce. Ca a pris du temps mais j'ai fini par retrouver Rob qui m'a avoué que... qu'il avait piraté mon portable à la demande de... Taylor.

-Naya, ne recommence pas avec ça s'il te plait... soupira Heather.

-Tu as le droit de ne pas me croire, même si je dois t'avouer que cela me peine, mais j'ai une preuve cette fois.

Taylor voulu se jeter sur elle mais Rob l'avait vu venir. Il l'intercepta et le plaqua au sol de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Il devrait peut-être penser à se remettre au foot...

-Merci Rob. Ecoute ça Heather s'il te plait.

La blonde acquiesça. La réaction de Taylor avait commencé à la faire douter. Naya sortit l'enregistreur et appuya sur play. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Heather dès qu'elle entendit les premiers mots. Elle se doutait depuis le début de la conversation de ce qui allait arriver mais elle ne voulait tout simplement pas l'accepter. Naya éteignit l'appareil à la fin de l'enregistrement et ne dit rien. Rob lâcha Taylor qui se leva. Le regard que Heather posa sur lui était froid.

-Tu as cinq minutes pour récupérer tes affaires.

-Bébé laisse moi...

-Même pas dans tes rêves. Je vais aller faire un tour, prendre l'air pour éviter de vomir et quand je reviendrai, tu ne seras plus là.

Elle quitta l'appartement, Naya sur ses talons, tandis que Rob restait pour vérifier que Taylor faisait ce qu'on lui avait dis.

Heather marchait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Naya était derrière elle: avec elle mais respectant son silence. Et elle l'aimait pour ça. Jamais Taylor n'aurait compris ça, il aurait chercher à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Et même si cela partait d'un bon sentiment, c'était quand même agaçant. Alors que Naya était simplement là, malgré ce que Heather lui avait fais la semaine précédente. Elle ne comprenait pas comment la brune avait pu lui pardonner.

-Comment as-tu pu me pardonner?

-Excuse moi? s'étonna Naya qui n'avait pas bien suivi.

-Je t'ai blessé, je t'ai fais du mal et pourtant te voilà. Donc je te demande comment tu as fais pour me pardonner.

-C'est simple, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Tu n'as rien fais de mal Heather.

La blonde hocha la tête. Elle continua à marcher, ne voulant pas croiser Taylor quand elle retournerait à son appartement.

Rob s'était assuré que Taylor s'en aille puis il avait quitté l'appartement. Les deux filles étaient rentrées quelques minutes plus tard. Heather ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait placé sa confiance en un homme qui était égoiste et salop! Et elle avait blessé la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle devait d'ailleurs prendre une décision concernant les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour sa meilleure amie. Elle alla chercher deux bières et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé à côté de la brune. Heather sourit et éclata de rire sous le regard affolé de Naya qui pensait que son amie devenait folle.

-Je suis juste heureuse de ne plus avoir à te détester, expliqua la blonde.

Naya sourit à son tour.

-Et moi je suis bien contente que tu ne me détestes plus!

-Amies?

Naya n'hésita pas. Elle laissa ses sentiments de côté et répondit:

-Amies.

Tout était redevenu comme avant entre Heather et Naya. Elles étaient même encore plus proches qu'avant si seulement c'était possible et des gens qui ne les connaissaient pas auraient même pu penser qu'elles étaient ensemble. Elles marchaient main dans la main où qu'elles soient, elles ne se quittaient quasiment jamais et elles dormaient pratiquement toutes les nuits soit chez l'une soit chez l'autre. C'était comme si elles avaient voulu rattraper cette semaine où elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Leurs amis s'étaient persuadés que, une fois réconciliées, elles se mettraient ensemble. Ils avaient vite déchanté.

Dianna fixait Naya d'un regard de dingue. Léa se demandait ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Sa petite amie était vraiment inquiétante parfois. Elle avança jusqu'au guichet afin d'enregistrer ses bagages sans quitter la blonde des yeux. Mais elle finit par se concentrer sur l'hôtesse qui lui parlait. Dianna profita du fait que sa copine ne la surveillait plus pour s'approcher de Naya qui, pour une fois, n'était pas avec Heather, cette dernière étant allée aux toilettes.

-Dis moi Nay, tu comptes lui avouer quand à Heather que tu es raide dingue d'elle?

Naya, qui n'avait pas vu son amie arriver, la regarda bizarrement, comme si elle venait de dire un gros mot.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Ca me regarde dans le sens où la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous commence à m'affecter et j'ai envie, en ce moment même, de sauter sur Léa. Et c'est comme ça tout le temps. A cause de vous deux. Donc fais quelque chose parce que c'est insupportable, et je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça.

Naya devait bien avouer que plus le temps passait et plus son désir pour Heather gagnait en intensité. Leur relation, déjà très tactile avant leur ''dispute'', était maintenant basée sur un contact permanent ou presque. Heather ne se gênait pas pour poser sa main sur la cuisse de Naya lorsqu'elles parlaient et elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser la blonde dans le cou quand elle la prenait dans ses bras. Naya soupira. La situation était intéressante mais fatiguante.

-Elle sait que je l'aime, je lui ai dis quand elle est venue me parler du faux message. J'ai été très claire je t'assure. Elle est au courant donc moi j'attends qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle ressent.

-Ben c'est pas gagné, soupira Dianna.

Elle fit un magnifique sourire à Léa qui la regardait avec des yeux soupçonneux et s'avança pour enregistrer sa valise. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle élabore un plan pour mettre ses deux amies en couple. Ca ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps ou quelqu'un allait encore être blessé. Une fois ses bagages enregistrés, elle prit Léa par le bras et l'entraina un peu à l'écart.

-Tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu manigances? s'exclama ma brune.

-Moins fort! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi? Bref, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

-Concernant?

-Tu le sais bien! Heather et Naya... précisa Dianna en baissant la voix.

Léa leva les yeux au ciel. Sa petite amie se comportait vraiment comme une gamine parfois! Mais elle avait raison, la situation ne pouvait plus durer.

-Je vais parler à Heather, voir où elle en est. Toi, pas de bêtises, attends mes instructions, compris?

-Compris.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement sous le regard courroucé d'une grand-mère. Dianna lui fit un doigt d'honneur après s'être assurée que Léa ne la regardait pas. En se tournant vers le groupe, elle vit Heather revenir des toilettes et enlacer Naya par derrière. La brune sourit et posa ses mains sur les bras de son amie. Dianna secoua la tête, excédée. Elle espérait vraiment que tout cela finirait par aboutir à quelque chose de bien.

Damian était complètement excité à l'idée de retourner chez lui mais il n'avait plus personne à qui le dire. Il avait tellement soulé ses amis que certains s'étaient endormis alors que d'autres faisaient tout simplement semblant.

Heather ne dormait pas et ne faisait pas non plus semblant. Elle regardait les nuages par le hublot. Elle adorait prendre l'avion et voir le monde du dessus. Mais elle n'arrivait pas apprécier la vue autant que d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Naya qui avait cru bon de s'endormir sur son épaule dès le début du vol, sa main gauche posée sur la cuisse de la blonde. Peut-être aussi à cause de la situation plus que frustrante dans laquelle elle s'était mise elle-même. Elle était amoureuse de Naya, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Maintenant que Taylor n'était plus qu'un souvenir, elle envisageait très sérieusement de sortir avec sa meilleure amie. Mais elle n'osait pas. Elle se doutait que Naya attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas mais elle en était incapable. Elle le voulait pourtant mais elle n'arrivait pas à tout lui avouer. En fait, Heather s'en voulait terriblement du mal qu'elle avait fais à Naya en la repoussant et en ne lui faisant pas confiance. Elle soupira, mit son casque sur ses oreilles et lança son Ipod.

Les acteurs avaient décidé de passer la semaine dans le tout petit hôtel tenu par les parents de Damian, le seul en fait, qui se trouvait dans le village. A eux seuls ils avaient réservé toutes les chambres et les McGinty étaient plus que ravis de les accueillir.

Naya, Jenna, Dianna, Chris, Kevin et Amber décidèrent d'aller se ballader dans les environs tandis que Damian organisait une partie de rugby avec son père et les garçons qui restaient au village. Seules Heather et Léa restèrent à l'hôtel: la première parce qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil du vol et qu'elle était exténuée, la seconde parce qu'elle devait absolument faire parler la première.

Quand elle entendit que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle partageait bien sur avec Naya, Heather grogna et se cacha sous la couette. Léa entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit de la blonde.

-Je suis désolée de te déranger, chuchota-t-elle, mais faut vraiment que je te parle.

Heather repoussa la couverture et soupira pour bien montrer à la brune qu'elle la dérangeait. Elle se redressa et attendit que son amie parle. Plus vite elle commencerait, plus vite elle finirait et plus vite elle pourrait retourner dormir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Naya.

Heather aurait voulu exploser la tête de Léa contre un mur. Elle lui avait définitivement coupé son envie de dormir. Elle allait penser tout l'après-midi à Naya et elle ne pourrait jamais se reposer!

-J'en sais rien Léa ok? Je sais qu'elle m'aime et je sais que je l'aime. Elle est célibataire et moi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. A chaque fois que je me sens assez forte pour lui parler, je revois la douleur dans son regard quand je lui ais dis que je ne voulais plus la voir et ça m'empêche de dire quoique se soit. Je ne veux pas être la personne qui peut la briser avec simplement deux mots!

-Pour ça c'est trop tard, il fallait y penser avant de la rencontrer. Que vous soyez en couple ou pas ne change rien: elle fait ce qu'elle veut de ton coeur et tu fais ce que tu veux du sien.

Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien tournées autour, je pense qu'il est temps que vous soyez heureuses ensemble. Vous avez eu la chance, que très peu de personnes ont, de vous trouver, vous êtes littéralement faites pour vous aimer. Ne laisse pas la peur, quelle qu'elle soit, gâcher ça ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

-C'est pour ça que tu as quitté Cory pour être avec Dianna?

-Oui. Et tu vois, nous sommes heureuses toutes les deux et Cory l'est aussi avec Amber. Comme quoi, tout arrive.

-Donc tu penses que je devrais lui dire?

-Je suis certaine que c'est la seule chose à faire.

-Merci Léa.

-Mais de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir!

Pendant qu'elle marchait, Naya avait écouté en boucle toutes les chansons de Glee qui voulaient dire quelque chose pour elle. Dianna l'avait engueulé mais elle avait seulement deviné ce que son amie voulait lui dire car elle n'entendait rien avec ses écouteurs. Il semblait que Dianna était énervée parce que Naya préférait écouté de la musique plutôt que de s'intéresser à ses histoires. Mais la brune s'en fichait royalement pour le moment. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était Heather et son comportement. La blonde agissait avec elle exactement comme si elles étaient en couple mais elle ne lui avait jamais reparlé de sa déclaration. Tout était très confus dans la tête de Naya et elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle était de plus en plus tentée d'embrasser Heather sans plus de cérémonie mais ça ne se faisait pas. Il fallait y mettre les formes. Seulement elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle savait qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec Heather mais elle avait peur de l'effrayer en lui disant un truc pareil. Naya soupira. La vie était parfois vraiment compliquée.

-Si on faisait la fête ce soir? proposa Damian alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon de l'hôtel.

Les acteurs se regardèrent, un peu sceptique et ce fut Mark qui exprima la pensée générale.

-Ce serait génial Damian mais on a pas de voiture et la ville la plus proche est à une heure de route!

-Oula! Pas besoin d'aller si loin! s'exclama l'irlandais en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'étonna Chord.

-Ce sera une surprise! Habillez vous comme vous voulez, y'a vraiment aucun problème pour entrer là où je vais vous emmener.

Il était vingt heures et Naya était toujours en sous-vêtements devant la seule armoire de la chambre. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle cherchait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre pour la soirée et cela faisait une éternité pour Heather qu'elle fixait la poignée de la porte de la chambre.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose que le corps parfait et à moitié dévêtu de l'amour de sa vie ou elle ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Elle même s'était rapidement décidé pour un baggy noir et un débardeur blanc. Elle voulait danser et se défouler à cette soirée pour évacuer la tension. Au lieu de ça, elle atteignait un niveau inégalé jusqu'à maintenant et Heather se sentait au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Tu pourrais m'aider quand... Heather tu vas bien? s'inquiéta Naya en remarquant que la blonde était rouge et semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

La brune s'approcha de son amie et posa une main sur son front. Heather arrêta de respirer. Elle allait mourir, c'était certain maintenant!

-Met la robe noire, tu es super sexy dedans.

Elle avait dis cela à toute vitesse et avait quitté la chambre tout aussi vite. Naya était restée figée de surprise quelques secondes puis un sourire goguenard s'était étalé sur son visage. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle faisait autant d'effet que ça à Heather.

Celle-ci faillit sortir la porte de l'hôtel de ses gonds en l'ouvrant avec un peu trop de force. L'air frais lui fit du bien mais elle était toujours sur les nerfs. Elle tourna la tête, se sentant observée, et remarqua Mark qui la regardait avec la bouche ouverte et l'air surpris.

-Naya vient d'essayer de te violer ou quoi? s'exclama t-il.

-Presque, souffla la jeune femme.

-Tu veux une clope? Ca te détendrait.

Heather ne fumait que très rarement et surtout en soirée. Mais là c'était une urgence. Et ils allaient à une soirée de toute façon. Elle prit la cigarette que Mark lui tendait et l'alluma avec le briquet de son ami.

-Tu sais, je peux t'aider si vraiment tu es trop en...

Heather lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui le fit taire immédiatement. Il éclata de rire et lui frappa gentiment l'épaule.

-C'était une blague Blondie, pas la peine de faire cette tête! s'exclama t-il.

La jeune femme se renfrogna et Mark rit de nouveau.

-Nan sérieusement, faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Je suis super sensible pour ces choses là et la tension que je sens entre Naya et toi? C'est indescriptible! Bref, t'es grande, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Mark termina la conversation en voyant leurs amis sortirent un à un de l'hôtel. Naya regarda à peine Heather quand elle passa à côté d'elle, trop occupée qu'elle était à parler de mode avec Chris. Pourtant la blonde était persuadée de l'avoir entendu dire quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose avait réveillé la chaleur dans son ventre:

-Je t'attends ce soir...

Heather secoua la tête et suivit le groupe mené par Damian. Ils suivirent un chemin de terre qui quittait le village pour s'avancer dans les champs. Après dix minutes de marche, ils virent une énorme grange se dresser au milieu des terres. Ils pouvaient entendre de la musique et Heather ne pu s'empêcher de commencer à bouger en rythme. Naya lui lança un regard appréciateur qu'elle capta. Si la brune continuait comme ça toute la nuit, Heather ne pourrait plus se retenir bien longtemps. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la grange et furent surpris de découvirent un endroit très moderne et rempli de monde.

-J'ai monté cet endroit grâce à l'argent que j'ai gagné avec Glee. Il fonctionne aussi la journée et ça tourne vraiment bien. J'essaye de faire venir des groupes connus mais aussi des amis à moi qui, je pense, pourraient réussir. Je suis en pleine négociation avec Ryan pour pouvoir nommer cet endroit le Glee Club. Ses amis étaient sans voix.

-Mon Dieu Damian, c'est juste grandiose, déclara simplement Cory.

-Merci. Profitez, tout est gratuit pour vous.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Chacun ayant ses priorités, une partie se rua vers le bar tandis que les autres investissaient la piste de danse. Les jeunes déjà présents n'en revenaient pas. Damian n'avait pas menti quand il avait dis qu'il ramènerait ses amis de la série!

Naya faisait partis de ceux qui avaient commencer par faire un concours de shoot de vodka. Elle était déjà bien joyeuse quand elle arriva sur la piste de danse. Elle s'approcha de Heather et commença à danser avec elle. La blonde était plus que ravie et elle prit la main de son amie pour la faire tourner. Danser avec Naya était un vrai bonheur, elle adorait ça. Elles dansèrent ensemble pendant une bonne heure avant que Heather ne décide d'aller s'asseoir après avoir demandé un whisky coca. Damian avait eu une idée de génie en ouvrant cette boîte. Elle viendrait plus souvent en Irlande à partir de maintenant! Elle bu une gorgée de whisky en fronçant les sourcils: un gamin venait de se mettre à danser avec Naya et celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir le repousser, au contraire. Heather sentit la jalousie l'envahir mais elle ne voulait pas faire un scandale. Après tout, Naya et elle n'étaient pas en couple, la brune faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle bu une nouvelle gorgée qu'elle recracha soudain: le mec venait de poser ses mains de pervers sur les fesses de Naya qui éclata de rire. Heather se leva, furieuse, et avança vers la piste de danse. Elle prit son amie par le poignet et l'entraina dehors sous le regard stupéfait du garçon.

-T'as touché à une propriété privée! lui expliqua Mark en riant.

Une fois arrivées dehors, la blonde lâcha son amie qui avait l'air en colère bien que totalement bourrée.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? brailla-t-elle, ça va bien dans ta tête.

-Ce gamin était entrain de te tripoter! riposta Heather.

-Et alors? Est-ce que j'avais l'air de m'en plaindre?

-Non et c'est bien ça le problème!

-Je fais ce que je veux il me semble Morris, ça ne te regarde pas! Certaines personnes apprécient mon corps elles!

Heather avait bien saisi le sous entendu et, sûrement à cause de l'alcool, elle vida son sac.

-Arrête un peu! Ca fait des jours que je m'empêche de te sauter dessus! J'ai tellement envie de toi que ça me fait mal! Toute la journée, tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de t'embrasser et de t'arracher tes fringues!

-Si t'es en manque de sexe, t'as qu'à aller voir Mark, il est ouvert à toutes propositions.

-Je suis pas en manque de sexe putain! Je suis en manque de toi Rivera! Tout ce que je veux c'est toi! Ton corps, ton âme, je te veux toute entière pour toujours!

Heather était essouflée à force de crier. Naya ne disait rien, un peu choquée et attendant la suite. La blonde inspira profondément et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Naya. Depuis toujours et pour toujours. Je veux être avec toi pour le reste de ma vie. Je t'aime merde!

Elle avait crié la dernière phrase et se mit à pleurer. Naya lui toucha le visage mais elle se recula et, allez savoir pourquoi, s'enfuit en direction du village. Trop bourrée pour la suivre, Naya préféra rentrer dans la boîte et s'affala sur une banquette. Elle n'avait pas les idées très claires mais elle était certaine de se rappeler ce moment toute sa vie.

Heather arriva en pleurs à l'hôtel. Mary, la mère de Damian, sursauta en l'entendant arriver puis se leva de son fauteuil pour la soutenir. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur un canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle la berça pendant un moment et Heather finit par se calmer.

-Merci, dit-elle, et désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

-Tu ne m'as pas dérangé voyons! Et je suis à peu près certaine de comprendre pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Damian m'a parlé de toi et de Naya.

-Je dois vous paraître vraiment pitoyable...

-Pas du tout! C'est tout à fait normal de réagir comme ça. Je pense que tu devrais te calmer et tout simplement lui dire ce que tu ressens, quand vous serez toutes les deux dans un état acceptable.

Heather sourit et hocha la tête.

-Je l'aime tellement, soupira t-elle, je sais que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire sans la faire fuir.

-Tu devrais la demander en mariage.

-Quoi?

-Une demande en mariage est une façon romantique et efficace de montrer à l'autre que l'on est prêt à s'engager pour de bon.

-Oui bon, je suis d'accord mais quand même! La demander en mariage? Là c'est sûr, elle va flipper!

-Je n'en serai pas si certaine à ta place, répliqua Mary avec un sourire.

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir le tiroir d'une grande étagère. Elle en sortit une petite boîte qu'elle tendit à Heather. Celle-ci l'ouvrit et découvrit une bague avec un symbole qu'elle n'avait jamais vu: un coeur couronné tenu par deux mains.

-Elle m'a été offerte par mon mari lorsqu'il m'a fait sa demande. C'est un symbole irlandais qui représente l'amour, l'amitié et la loyauté. J'aimerai que tu la prennes et que tu l'offres à Naya quand tu seras prête.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est votre bague de fiançaille!

-Si tu ne la prends pas je vais me vexer! la gronda gentiment Mary, Damian aura celle de son père et nous n'avons pas de fille donc je veux vraiment qu'elle te revienne.

-Merci beaucoup, elle est vraiment magnifique.

Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent et Heather monta se coucher. Elle était de plus en plus emballée par l'idée de Mary et elle réfléchissait déjà à comment elle allait faire sa demande à Naya. Quand celle-ci rentra quelques heures plus tard, elle trouva son amie endormie. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et alla se coucher. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose ou, elle le sentait, elle allait perdre l'amour de sa vie. Ce que lui avait dis Heather l'avait chamboulé et elle s'était rendue compte que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se marier, avoir des enfants et vieillir avec elle.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était au courant de la conversation que Naya et Heather avaient eu, grâce à Kevin qui était un pro de l'espionnage. C'est pourquoi ils furent tous surpris de voir que rien n'avait changé entre les deux filles à part qu'elles se parlaient peu ou pas du tout et qu'elles évitaient même de rester dans la même pièce trop longtemps. L'explication était simple: Naya attendait que Heather lui refasse sa déclaration dans les formes et Heather cherchait toujours à savoir comment elle allait faire sa demande. Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi et elle n'avait même jamais pensé qu'elle aurait à faire ça un jour!

Leurs amis étaient désespérés et ne savaient vraiment plus quoi faire. Seule la mère de Damian semblait confiante.

La veille de leur départ, Mary leur prépara un gigantesque festin et ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans la grande salle de l'hôtel. Ils étaient tous contents de leur semaine mais aussi très tristes de s'en aller. Heather essayait de suivre les conversations mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer Naya constemment. Elle ne cessait de faire tourner la boîte de la bague dans la poche de sa veste depuis le début du repas. Elle sentait que c'était ce soir ou jamais mais elle ne savait vraiment pas comment faire. C'est quand elle vit la brune poser sa main sur la cuisse de Mark et rire à une de ses blagues que Heather comprit que son amie ne l'attendrait pas indéfiniment. Elle se leva brusquement et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

-Naya, je peux te parler s'il te plait?

-Bien sur.

La brune se leva à son tour et Heather la prit par la main pour l'emmener dehors. La nuit était fraîche alors la blonde enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de son amie, après avoir discrètement récupéré la bague.

-Tout va bien Heather? s'inquiéta Naya.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien. Tout est parfait en fait.

Elle ne trouvait toujours pas ses mots alors Naya l'encouragea d'un regard.

-Ok, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile alors il ne faut pas que tu me coupes d'accord?

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Je... je t'aime. En fait maintenant que j'y pense, je me rends compte que j'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi Naya, depuis notre première rencontre. J'ai juste eu du mal à me faire à l'idée.

-Sans blague!

-Naya!

-Désolée...

-Bref. Je disais donc que je t'aime. Et si je n'ai pas pu te le dire après toute cette histoire avec Taylor, c'est parce que je m'en voulais. Terriblement. Cette douleur dans tes yeux quand je t'ai dis que tout était fini... je ne veux plus jamais la voir! Et je suis tellement effrayée d'être à nouveau la cause de cette douleur! Mais j'ai encore plus peur de te perdre. Parce que, au risque de me répéter, je suis folle amoureuse de toi.

-Tu peux le répéter autant de fois que tu veux, assura Naya.

Elles se sourirent. Heather se dit que c'était le bon moment. Elle n'arrivait toujours par à réaliser ce qu'elle allait faire et sans qu'elle se rappelle comment elle en était arrivée là, elle se retrouva un genou à terre.

''Heureusement que je porte un pantalon'' fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle ouvrit la boîte et la tendit à la femme de sa vie qui avait une main sur le coeur et semblait totalement sous le choc.

-Naya Rivera, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme?

Naya était complètement déconnectée de la réalité. La situation était tellement irréelle! Heather quand à elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Si la brune répondait non, elle irait directement se pendre! Naya se rendit compte de la peur qui se lisait sur le visage de la blonde et se reprit.

-Oui! Bien sur que oui! Oh mon Dieu Heather, je veux me marier avec toi!

Heather se releva et son amie, ou plutôt sa future femme lui sauta dans les bras. Elle la serra si fort contre elle qu'elle eut peur de lui briser quelques côtes. Finalement elle la repoussa gentiment et lui passa la bague au doigt. Elles s'embrassèrent enfin, un vrai baiser plein d'amour et de promesses. Leurs amis choisirent ce moment pour les rejoindre, leur sauter dessus et les féliciter. Ils avaient suivi toute la scène en regardant par les fenêtres! Léa, Amber et Chris pleuraient et même Mark versa une larmichette.

Cette nuit là, Heather et Naya firent l'amour pour la première fois et ce fut la plus belle nuit de leur vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**pretty-little-Gleek1: merci beaucoup! Je l'aime bien aussi celle là :)**

**santany: merci, c'est gentil. Oui je le sais en fait mais j'ai oublé de le préciser dans la fic ;)**

**nb1976: je suis d'accord que certaines fic sont désagréables à lire même si l'histoire en elle-même est géniale, c'est dommage! En tout cas ça me fait très plaisir que mes fic te plaisent, merci! :)**

**Heya: bon, je n'avais pas prévu de faire de suite mais comme je suis très généreuse, voilà leur mariage! ;)**

**Junkie-Coffee: encore une fois, ta review m'a fait rire! ''admirablement bien écrite''? Quel compliment, merci beaucoup! Je suis persuadée qu'il y a plus entre les actrices, pareil pour achele! Elles se lancent de ces regard sur les photos disponibles sur le net, c'est impressionant! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé! Mais bon en tant que fan, on ne doit pas être très objectives! ;)**

**Laurine: Merci pour ta review! J'aime bien parfois mettre un couple ou l'un des deux est un peu déjanté, c'est tombé sur Dianna cette fois! ;) contente que ça te plaise.**

**Alors, pour le mariage, il faut imaginer ces cérémonies où il y a deux rangées de chaises avec une allée au milieu, comme dans les églises en fait, mais en extérieur.**

-Naya je t'en supplie, arrête de tourner en rond ou je vais vomir... gémit Dianna en se couvrant la bouche de sa main.

La brune fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et continua à marcher en marmonnant ''elle ne va pas venir, c'est certain, elle regrette, ...''. Dianna leva les yeux au ciel pour la centième fois au moins en dix minutes.

-C'est elle qui t'a fait la demande, bien sur qu'elle va venir! brailla-t-elle excédée.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Heather avait mis un genou à terre et demandé à Naya de l'épouser. Depuis ce jour, elles filaient le parfait amour, continuant à tourner pour Glee et préparant le mariage. La date avait été fixé une semaine après la fin des tournages. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé et Heather ainsi que Léa étaient introuvables, ce qui mettait Naya dans un état de stress inimaginable pour quelqu'un qui n'assistait pas à la scène. Dianna, dans son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur, avait essayé de calmer son amie mais avait vite abandonné au bout de dix minutes.

-Si elle ne vient pas...

-Elle va venir Nay, sois patiente.

Dianna vérifia son téléphone mais elle n'avait rien reçu. Elle envoya un message à Léa et un autre à Heather, les suppliant de se dépêcher. La cérémonie était à 16h, il était 15h10 et la mariée, la blonde, aurait du être auprès de sa future femme depuis dix minutes pour les derniers préparatifs.

oOoOoOo

-Hmmm... Léa?

-Han! Oui Heather?

-Continue!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'arrêter.

oOoOoOo

-Et c'est comme ça qu'elles ont fini par être ensemble, termina Mary.

-C'est une histoire digne d'un film romantique! s'exclama la mère de Heather.

-Comme vous dites Judy, c'est vraiment incroyable! approuva Carlos le père de Naya.

Ces deux là avaient été les plus récalcitrants quand leurs filles leurs avaient parlé du mariage mais ils s'étaient fais une raison et Carlos avait lui-même menacé Taylor pour que le jeune homme ne vienne pas importuner les futures mariées.

oOoOoOo

Chris vérifia que tout le monde était bien installé, la famille au premier rang et les amis derrière, et essaya d'appeler Léa une nouvelle fois. Il s'était beaucoup investi dans ce mariage, Naya et Heather lui avaient laissé quasiment carte blanche pour l'organiser, ça n'allait pas foirer juste parce que la blonde avait oublié de se lever!

-_Salut! Je ne peux pas répondre p__our le moment, trop occupée à Broadway sans doute, mais laissez moi un message!_

-Léa, t'as intérêt à amener la mariée, et tes fesses avec, dans les plus brefs délais si tu veux pas que Naya se tire une balle bientôt! Et je te préviens, ta chérie va te faire ta fête!

Chris raccrocha en soupirant. Ca ne pouvait PAS rater, c'était impossible! Il regarda sa montre: 15h30.

oOoOoOo

-Oui! Tu y'es presque Léa!

-Je sais, je le sens!

-Encore un peu plus...

oOoOoOo

-Bonjour madame.

-Bonjour jeune homme. Alors attends, toi tu es... Mark c'est ça?

-C'est bien moi, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur.

-Appelle moi Judy, je t'en prie, sinon j'ai l'impression d'être une grand-mère.

-Vous n'êtes rien de tel! Vous êtes vraiment très belle dans cette robe.

-Vilain flatteur! s'exclama Judy en riant.

Mark lui sourit et son sourire s'élargit quand il pensa à la tête que ferait Heather quand elle apprendrait qu'il avait dragué sa mère.

oOoOoOo

-Je te jure que je vais la tuer dès qu'elle arrive!

-C'est ça, c'est ça, soupira Dianna agacée, elle va te faire un jolie sourire et tu ramperas à ses pieds, comme d'habitude.

-Tais toi Lady Di! Tu m'énerves! Ma femme n'est pas là et le mariage est dans vingt minutes, j'ai le droit de paniquer! hurla Naya d'une voix hystérique.

Dianna se leva et prit son amie dans ses bras. La situation était un peu inquiétante mais il y avait forcément une explication logique, c'était obligé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Heather t'aime, elle ne raterait jamais son mariage avec toi même si c'était la fin du monde.

-Oui tu... tu as raison.

-Bien sur que j'ai raison. Et je t'interdis de pleurer, j'ai mis des heures à faire ton maquillage!

oOoOoOo

-Oh ouiiiiiiiii!

-Je te l'avais bien dis que j'y arriverai!

-T'es la meilleure Léa! Je crois que sans toi je n'aurai jamais réussi à débloquer cette fichue fermeture éclair!

-Je suis géniale, je sais. Allons-y maintenant, Naya doit t'attendre parce qu'il est déjà... oh mon Dieu! Ton mariage est dans dix minutes!

-Et merde, Nay va me tuer... Envoie lui un sms, mon téléphone est à plat!

-Où j'ai mis le mien... ah oui! La salle de bain.

oOoOoOo

-Enfin! s'exclama Quinn.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta Naya.

-Heather et Léa arrivent dans dix minutes.

-Merci mon Dieu...

oOoOoOo

Dix minutes plus tard, Léa effectuait un magnifique dérapage et arrêtait sa voiture un peu brutalement. Heather en sortit en courant et la brune la suivit. Elles retrouvèrent Judy dans la salle de réception qui accueillerait les invités pour le dîner.

-Enfin tu es là Heather! Naya est dans un des ces état...

-Et bien allons-y maman, ne la faisons pas plus attendre! la coupa la blonde.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Naya attendait devant l'autel et l'employé de mairie qui allait officialiser le mariage. Elle était au bord de la crise de panique et l'homme était entrain de s'endormir. Elle entendit soudain des murmures admiratifs et la musique reprit. Elle se tourna vers le bout de l'allée pour voir arriver sa future femme, resplendissante et magnifique. Heather lui sourit et Naya sentit son coeur fondre. Dianna avait raison, elle serait incapable de lui en vouloir. La brune remercia Judy d'un signe de tête quand elle lui donna la main de sa fille et elles se tournèrent vers l'autel.

-On réglera ça ce soir... menaça Dianna derrière elles et elles faillirent éclater de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? chuchota Naya pendant que le fonctionnaire commençait un long discours ennuyeux sur la valeur du mariage.

-Problème de fermeture éclair, tu verras ce soir. Je crois que tu vas être obligée de m'arracher ma robe, répondit Heather avec un sourire.

-Alors là, pas de problème...

Elles gloussèrent et finalement, se concentrèrent sur les mots du fonctionnaire.

-Heather Morris, voulez-vous prendre Mlle Naya Rivera ici présente pour épouse, voulez-vous l'aimer et la protéger à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour toujours?

-Oui je le veux, répondit Heather en regardant Naya droit dans les yeux, à partir de maintenant, jusqu'à l'heure de ma mort et même après ça.

-Et vous Naya Rivera, voulez-vous prendre Mlle Heather Morris ici présente por épouse, voules-vous l'aimer et la protéger à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour toujours?

-Je le veux, affirma Naya en rendant son regard à Heather, depuis toujours et pour toujours.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare... et bien femme et femme! s'exclama t-il un peu embêté, vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se firent pas prier et elles échangèrent un doux baiser sous les applaudissements de leurs invités. Léa, Amber, Jenna et... Chris pleuraient à chaudes larmes tandis que Mark, Cory et Chord envahissaient la salle de réception et se ruaient sur le buffet. Toutes les filles et... toujours Chris, mais pas Dianna qui trouvait cette pratique débile, se rassemblèrent, attendant que Heather et Naya lance leur bouquet. Le moment fatidique arriva. Léa reçu un des bouquet et le deuxième... atterrit dans les bras croisés de Dianna qui n'en revenait pas. Elle remarqua le regard brillant et le sourire de sa petite amie puis elle se décida: ce serait bientôt leur tour. Alors que tous les invités convergaient vers les chouquettes et le champagne, Naya et Heather restèrent en arrière.

-Je t'aime Naya Rivera-Morris.

-Et je t'aime plus encore Heather Morris-Rivera...

oOoOoOo

**Voilà, voilà! J'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant mais c'est pas du grand art! Et puis je savais pas du tout ce qu'il se dit à un mariage alors j'ai improvisé.**

**Cette fic est définitivement terminé et j'ai une idée pour une autre. Ce sera du Faberry essentiellement avec du Brittana bien sur et l'histoire se déroulera au lycée.**

**Voilà! Bye!**


End file.
